Forever
by ESUFan1912
Summary: SBRL slash! Starts out in their seventh year, and then many lovely AU suprises follow! Please R


A/N: I have decided to start another story because there are so many ideas in my head I didn't want to lose them before _Pictures_ was finished, and besides I saw the POA movie for the first time today and it put me in a writing mood!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except a cold, I do have one of those.

* * *

Forever

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was not falling asleep; he did not find Transfiguration boring, and he most certainly did not just lay his head down one the table. Remus though did just get hit in the head with a note, and that made him angry that someone, who shall remain nameless, but goes by the first name of Sirius, had just interrupted his nap that he was not taking.

_Moony_

_I see you over there trying not to go to sleep. No, there is no point and denying it. We where up pretty late last night,_ Remus looked up from the letter to look at his boyfriend, and he could see Sirius winking at him, go_ ahead and fall asleep. I doubt that McGonagall would notice._

_Love,_

_Your Sexy Padfoot_

Remus quickly wrote a reply to his oh-so annoying boyfriend.

_Padfoot_

_I was not sleeping! You must have been dreaming or something because Remus J. Lupin does not fall asleep during class, and I'm sure that as soon as I do fall asleep , not that I was or anything, McGonagall would surely notice because that is the kind of luck that I have. _

_Yes, we where up late last night, but if you keep bugging me we will both be going to bed early, and we will be in separate beds! _

_Love, _

_Your very tired Moony _

Thinking that there would not be a reply to that note Remus went back to semi-listening to the Professor carry on about changing a chair into an apple or something to that effect. Then there came another note; luckily this didn't hit the poor werewolf in the head, but it landed in front of him.

_My Very Tired, but still sexy, Moony_

_How could you even think about making me sleep in my bed! That is simply unacceptable. You know you wouldn't be able to sleep with out me there anyway. _

_How about to make it up to you we sneak out, and go get you some chocolate!_

_Love, _

_You're Most Loyal Padfoot_

_Padfoot the king of the suck ups, not in that way! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

_Fine, I won't stop you from buying chocolate, but you know I was just kidding. For some reason I can't stay mad at you for long I think it is because you are always bribing me with chocolate, not that I mind or anything._

_Love, _

_Moony_

Just before Remus could throw the note back he heard McGonagall screech, "Mr. Lupin, What may I ask is so important that you must pass notes in my class."

Remus quickly hid the note and they sweetly replied, "Nothing Professor."

"Now, I would expect this behavior from Mr. Black," she stopped and thought for a second, "You're writing to Black aren't you?"

Remus looked down at the floor, _why is she saying all of this crap in front of the whole class? _"Yes Professor."

McGonagall looked between the two and then announced, "Class is over for today,"  
and then before Sirius and Remus could leave she barked, "Not you two."

They both grudgingly made there way over to her desk and they waited for the punishment.

"Hand me the noted boys," she said sternly.

The two canines handed over the notes they had been passing and McGonagall started to read them.

"Well, "she said clearly startled, she was not expecting to read something that that, " you two may go, but no more passing notes."

As they where about to leave McGonagall spoke again, "I suggest that you both sleep before our next lesson.

"Will do Professor," Sirius replied happily.

Remus turned a lovely shade of red and muttered a quite, "Yes Professor."

After walking out of the classroom Remus punch his clueless boyfriend in the arm.

"Ouch Moony, what is with the sudden domestic abuse?"

"Shut up! You got me into trouble! Why did you even write that stupid note to me in the first place?"

"Whoa Moony calm down; take a deep breath, there you go, now I only sent you the note because you looked so bored and tired sitting there."

"That isn't the point; the point is that you got me in trouble. You're lucky we didn't get a detention."

Sirius carefully took the werewolf's hand and then slowly started to intertwine their fingers, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "your not really made at me are you?"

Remus sighed then gave Sirius' hand a little squeeze, "Of course I'm not mad at you Sirius. Just next time don't send me a bunch of notes."

Sirius gave Remus and huge smile and started to drag him towards the one eyed witch statue, "Well to celebrate this great occasion; I suggest that we go to Honeydukes and get your lovely self some chocolate."

"Hm, I love you."

"Are you talking to me or the chocolate?" Sirius asked in a joking tone.

"Why the chocolate of course, oh don't pout Padfoot you know I was kidding." Remus gave the animagus a quick kiss on the cheek and the said, "Now I think you still owe me some chocolate."

"One day I swear this addiction will put me in the poor house, but it's worth it."

* * *

After their adventure to Honeydukes the two where sitting conformably on Remus' bed. Remus, who long fell into a sugar induced coma, was snuggled up to Sirius with his head on the other's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed reading this. Please review!

Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
